Anxiety
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SengokuxOishi Crack Pairing Generator strikes again! Moments in the relationship of Sengoku and Oishi.
1. Panic Attack

Thank you crack pairing generator you have bestowed upon me another fic! -laughs-

In case you didn't figure it out I'm back with another crack generator inspired fic. Less than 1000 words and pure crack. I apologize for any OOCness that you may find.

Please read and review!

* * *

Oishi closed his eyes as he tried to calm down from his panic attack. He didn't have any medicine with him so all he could do was wait it out. The worst of it was far from over. The only thing he could hope for was that this would be one of his shorter panic attacks. So far it had only lasted for five minutes or so. Time seemed to stretch when he was panicking into an immeasurably long time. Several deep breaths later and he was no better off. He was beginning to think that this would be one of the longer attacks that he had. 

Sengoku was walking through the park checking out the girls, and boys, who were spending their afternoon outside as well. He stopped when he spotted a familiar face sitting against a tree body visibly shaking and face contorted in fear. Sengoku's smile quickly dropped into a frown. He walked over and crouched in front of the teen. "Oishi-kun?" He didn't get an answer so he waved his hand in front of the other's face, but still didn't get so any kind of reaction. He reached out and rested his fingers beneath Oishi's chin before tilting it up so that he could look into green eyes. Sengoku tilted his head to the side. "Is something wrong Oishi-kun?"

"Panic attack" Oishi whispered back. He was absolutely captivated by Sengoku's very blue eyes and found his heart beat starting to gain a pattern again even if it was still beating quicker than even after a really hard tennis match. Sengoku watched him silently for a minute before leaning in and placing a light kiss on the tip of Oishi's nose. He moved to sit next to the still panicking teen and pulled him into a hug. Oishi had always struck him as rather uninteresting, but he was starting to change his opinion. He felt bad about changing his mind over the fact because Oishi was having a panic attack.

Oishi took a deep breath as his panic attack finally passed. He glanced at his watch and realized that his attack had only lasted about eight minutes. The thing that surprised him the most was how quickly he had calmed down after Sengoku had showed up. "Feeling better?" Oishi tilted his head back to look up into ocean deep eyes and nodded. "That's good. I was a little worried for a minute. Does that happen often?"

Oishi sat up reluctantly pulling out of the warm embrace. "It's gotten better since I've started treatment, but I still have them occasionally."

"Treatment?" Sengoku questioned. He was honestly curious about Oishi.

"I have a panic disorder so I take Zoloft and used to go to therapy." Oishi looked away trying to figure out why he had just told Sengoku that when most of his teammates didn't even know about his anxiety disorder. He felt calloused fingertips beneath his chin turn his face back towards Sengoku.

"Why don't I walk you home so that you can get some rest? You look exhausted."

Oishi couldn't help the blush that crept up on his cheeks. It was common knowledge on the tennis circuit that Sengoku had no preferences and would hit on anyone he found interesting. "Okay. I guess that would be nice."

Sengoku grinned as he stood and held his hand out to help Oishi to his feet. "Looks like it's my lucky day."

"Lucky day?" Oishi was a little afraid of the answer that he would get from the "Lucky" player.

"What else should I call it when I get to walk a cute guy home?" Oishi blushed and turned his attention to the ground. Sengoku draped an arm over his shoulders and started for the park exit. Oishi pointed out where they needed to turn to get to his house, but otherwise there wasn't a lot of conversation. Sengoku was content with having an arm around his new romantic interest and Oishi was too embarrassed to actually start a conversation.

"This is my house" Oishi said finally breaking the silence that had been reigning. "Thank you for accompanying me."

Sengoku grinned. "It wasn't a problem at all." He leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the brunette. "We should go out sometime soon. I'll pick you up Friday night at six."

Oishi could only nod numbly. Sengoku grinned and stole another kiss from the teen in front of him letting this one last a little longer than the last one. He flashed a bright smile before turning and walking down the steps. Oishi slipped in the house and leaned back against the door his head spinning. Usually when that happened he was having a panic attack, but this time he was just surprisingly happy. He hadn't missed the "lucky" Sengoku had whispered before he had the door completely closed. He was definitely looking forward to Friday night.

* * *

Please leave a review! It makes me happy! 


	2. The Date

Dedicated to Haru-Hatori-Hiro, ken-chan, KiriharaAkaya and stringer13 who all requested a sequel to Anxiety. Instead I just decided to make a second chapter. Enjoy and please leave a reveiw!

* * *

Six o'clock Friday night came sooner than expected for Oishi. He was trying not to pace, but it was almost impossible to do. He kept glancing out the window waiting to see Sengoku walk up to his front door. At six on the dot he saw the redhead start up his driveway. Oishi vaguely registered his mother's laugh at his nervous behavior as the doorbell rang and he noticeably jumped. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the door and opened it revealing a smiling Sengoku holding a bouquet of flowers causing the brunette he was offering them to, to blush deeply. 

Sengoku grinned as Oishi accepted the flowers and motioned for him to come in. "Do you like them? I thought it was appropriate since it's our first date. I even considered buying you chocolate, but I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate or not."

"They're beautiful Sengoku. Thank you. I'll just put them in water and then we can go." Oishi offered a small smile before walking towards the kitchen, but stopped when his mom appeared in the hallway.

"I'll take those for you Shuichirou. You go and have fun on your date."

"Thank you, Mom." He handed the flowers over before he turned around and walked back to Sengoku. He slipped into his shoes and opened the door. The pair of high school students left to a destination unknown to Oishi. "Where exactly are we going, Sengoku? You wouldn't tell me anything over the phone except that it was casual."

Sengoku grinned at the shorter teen. "It's a secret" he replied. Oishi sighed giving up rather easily. "You haven't eaten yet have you? I'll have to go to plan B if you've eaten."

Oishi looked up smiling. He was happy that Sengoku had given him some hint as to what they were doing. "No, I haven't eaten yet. My family tries not to eat before my dad gets home and he won't be home for another half an hour."

Sengoku nodded. "That makes sense. My family usually only manages sit down dinners a couple times a week since my parents are both super busy at work."

Oishi turned his wandering gaze back to Sengoku's face at that comment. "Are you parents not home that much?" He couldn't imagine his parents not being around for him.

"Not really. They're both lawyers so they're always busy with some case or another." Sengoku smiled at him. "It's not a big deal. It's always been like this." The bright smile never faltered which Oishi found very sad. To not have his parents around would be horrible for the brunette.

"My dad stays busy at the publishing company where he works and my mom works as a high school teacher so she's always home early. I don't know what I'd do if they weren't always around. My panic attacks would probably be horrible." Oishi let his gaze wander to the street in front of them as he felt Sengoku's hand rest on the middle of his back.

"I guess it's what you grow up with." Oishi nodded, but fell silent. Sengoku sighed. "I didn't mean to put a damper on the evening."

Oishi chuckled. "You didn't. I tend to obsess over things, just ask any of my teammates." Sengoku grinned again.

They ended up at a casual Japanese restaurant. "I wasn't sure what type of ethnic food you liked so I figured Japanese would be the safest bet."

Oishi nodded. "This is one of my favorite restaurants so you chose well." Sengoku muttered a soft 'lucky' under his breath as they were led to their table. Dinner was filled with the basic get to know each other conversations that filled every typical first date, but that didn't make it any less fun. Oishi couldn't help be relieved since it had been a long time since he had been out on a first date.

Sengoku paid arguing that since he had asked Oishi out it was his obligation to pay for the meal. They both had school and early practice the next morning so they decided to call it a night. Sengoku admitted sheepishly after they agreed that he still had homework to do for the next day. Oishi had laughed and told him that it was bad to slack off on school work.

The walk home was calm and filled with stolen glances at the other. When they were only two blocks away from Oishi's house Sengoku grabbed the other teen's hand and held onto it firmly. Oishi blushed, but curled his fingers around Sengoku's hand anyway. This had definitely been a good first date.

Sengoku didn't want to let go of Oishi as they stood on the latter's doorstep. "Ne, Oishi, would it be too much to ask for a goodnight kiss?"

Oishi shook his head with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Not at all" he whispered.

"Lucky" Sengoku whispered before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Oishi pressed back as his eyes slid shut. They parted after only a minute silently agreeing that a chaste kiss like that was acceptable for the end of a first date. "Can I take you out next Saturday?" Oishi nodded and another 'lucky' escaped Sengoku's lips.

Oishi laughed softly. "Goodnight Sengoku."

"Goodnight Oishi."

Oishi slipped into his house and leaned up against the closed door with a grin a mile wide on his face. Slipping out of his shoes he walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed thankful that he had finished his homework before going out. He seriously doubted he would be able to focus on anything other than his date with Sengoku for the remainder of the evening.

Sengoku walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. "Lucky indeed!"

* * *

Please be kind and leave a review! 


	3. SelfEsteem

Short update. It's 800ish words long, but I think it shows some sort of character/relationship development between the two. Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

Sengoku watched Oishi stare off into the distance as the sun set. Oishi had suggested they go watch the sunset from Tokyo Tower and Sengoku had agreed, but he had no intention of actually watching the scenery. Instead he was taking the opportunity to further study Oishi. The brunette was clearly at peace as they stood on the observation deck together. He supposed that if he actually looked out over the city the view would be beautiful, but he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than a peaceful Oishi. _I'm turning into a sap,_ he thought with a smile tugging at his lips. 

Over the month that they had been dating Sengoku had witnessed Oishi having two full blown panic attacks and countless minor ones. These moments of calm were rare so Sengoku wasn't going to waste his time staring at the scenery when he could be memorizing what Oishi looked like when he was actually calm. Oishi turned his head to ask something, but ended up tilting his head to the side with a different question in mind. "Is something wrong? If you're bored we can go do something else."

Sengoku smiled as he shook his head. "Nothing's wrong and I'm never bored when I'm with you so don't worry."

Oishi sighed and looked back out at the sunset. "I don't get you" he said softly.

Sengoku's smile disappeared quickly. "What do you mean?" He reached out and rested his hand on Oishi's shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"You're insanely popular, good-looking and charismatic. Why would you want to be with someone like me?" Oishi kept his eyes on the scenery as he spoke. "I'm just an average guy who has been diagnosed with a mental disorder."

Sengoku tugged Oishi into his arms and into a firm kiss. He pulled back slowly and stared into those sad emeralds. "You're incredibly interesting and very handsome, Shuichiro. How did you manage to develop such a low self-esteem?" Sengoku had asked, but he already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be. After all, it hadn't been until he saw Oishi having a panic attack that he had taken an interest. Before he had always thought that Oishi was kind of plain and not worth his attention. Although, he did have a fan club at school or so Kikumaru had told him.

"Kids are cruel and will take any opportunity to make someone with a difference feel like a freak. My psychologist said that if the medicine and treatment weren't enough I'd have to be home-schooled for awhile. It's easy to be unconfident after that" Oishi whispered back as he started to pull away, but Sengoku tightened his hold. "Let go, Sengoku."

"No" the redhead replied firmly. "I don't want you thinking that there's a possibility that I would want to be with someone else. I want to be with you and only you. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Sengoku barely caught the answer, but he did and it made his heart ache. "You can't understand what it's like to be me. You've never had to go through all the teasing and hurtful words when the thing you needed the most is a friend to say there's nothing wrong with you."

"You're right. I don't know how that feels, but I do know what I feel for you." Sengoku sighed and turned his gaze to the city for the first time that night. "You're missing your sunset." Oishi didn't say anything as he turned his head and watched the last rays of sun disappear from the sky. "Do you want me to take you home?" Oishi nodded and pulled away from Sengoku. The redhead sighed and grabbed Oishi's hand intent on holding it on their way to his house. Oishi let his fingers curl around Sengoku's hand to let him know that he wasn't upset with him.

"I'm sorry, Sengoku. We were supposed to be having a good time and I managed to ruin it."

Sengoku gave Oishi's hand a quick tug and pulled him into another kiss. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I got to spend time with you." Oishi gave a small smile as they started walking again. "Are you free Saturday night?"

"As far as I know I am. Why?"

"It's our one month anniversary. I thought I would take you out for a nice dinner. If it's alright with you, that is." Sengoku watched Oishi hoping that he would get the answer he wanted.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Sengoku grinned. "I'm just keep getting lucky" he laughed as they stood in the elevator together.

"Somehow, I think I'm the lucky one" Oishi replied as he rested his head on Sengoku's shoulder. Sengoku smiled and placed a light kiss on Oishi's forehead looking forward to Saturday.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. It was hard to write since writing Oishi is like writing a male version of myself in a lot of ways and this chapter was not a pleasant one for Oishi. Let me know what you thought in a review! Thank you in advance! 


	4. One Month

I have nothing to say about this chapter except, Enjoy!

* * *

Sengoku was standing in the foyer of the Oishi household waiting for his boyfriend to come down. It wasn't like Oishi to not be on time, but his mother had told him that her son had been going through his entire wardrobe trying to pick out the perfect outfit. He wanted to tell Oishi that it didn't matter what he wore because he'd look good no matter what he wore. When his boyfriend finally came down blushing and apologizing profusely for taking so long all Sengoku could do was stare in amazement. Of course that only made Oishi blush more and start to shift nervously. "Is something wrong?" 

Sengoku blinked and grinned. "You look amazing" he breathed out softly. "Lucky!"

Oishi managed to smile through his bright blush. "Thank you" he whispered as he slipped his hand into Sengoku's offered hand.

"Make sure to get him home by 11" Oishi's father said firmly.

"Dad!" Oishi exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Oishi-san. I'll have him home before his curfew." Sengoku tugged lightly on Oishi's hand leading him out of the house and towards the street. "Are you alright? You're red."

"I'm okay. I'm just a little embarrassed about what happened in there." Oishi squeezed Sengoku's hand gently. "Where are we going that my parents extended my curfew to 11?"

"Dinner and then there's this teen dance club that I've been wanting to check out. I thought I'd take you" Sengoku replied cheerfully only to have Oishi stop dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Dancing? You want to go dancing?" Oishi was clearly not okay with Sengoku's plan, but the redhead was fairly sure that if he could just get the brunette into the club it would all be okay.

"I do. I promise you'll love it and if you don't we'll leave and do something else." Sengoku smiled at his boyfriend before tugging on his hand lightly to get them walking again. "Either way if we don't keep walking we're going to lose our reservation at the restaurant." Oishi nodded and fell into step with the energetic redhead.

Oishi couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering throughout their dinner. It was wonderful, but the lapses in conversation allowed time for him to think. He couldn't really believe that they were already celebrating their one month anniversary. It seemed unreal to Oishi who still couldn't see why Sengoku was dating him in the first placed. He had pointed that out when they went to Tokyo Tower and Sengoku had tried to explain, but Oishi couldn't bring himself to believe everything his boyfriend had said. He cared about Sengoku, he really did. That wasn't the problem and the problem certainly wasn't Sengoku himself. The problem was quite simply that Oishi didn't like himself that much. He saw nothing but a mentally screwed up teenager. How could Sengoku care about someone who had to take medication just to cope with everyday life? It didn't make sense. Looking across the table at the smiling redhead Oishi wondered what was going through his mind as they waited for their dessert to arrive.

Sengoku was thinking about Oishi, but not about the faults that Oishi seemed convinced he had. Sengoku honestly couldn't see them, but he could see his boyfriend's lack of self-confidence. He knew about that before he even started dating Oishi. In fact, most of the junior high tennis world knew about Seigaku's vice-captain and his seeming lack of self-esteem. It was obvious in the way he carried himself and the way he always put every other player on his team before himself. Sengoku had been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and call it selflessness, but then he had watched Oishi over the tennis season and realized that it wasn't the case. Noticing the darkening of Oishi's eyes that always meant he was mentally berating himself Sengoku quickly started up a conversation to pull his boyfriend out of those thoughts.

Dinner ended earlier than Oishi would have liked. He really did want to postpone going to the club as long as possible if only to stave off his suffering for a little while longer. He couldn't dance. It was a fact and he really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Sengoku, but that didn't stop the redhead from dragging him onto the dance floor immediately. Oishi looked up into shining blue eyes silently pleading that he be allowed to go stand in a corner away from the large mass of bodies currently surrounding him. Sengoku would have none of it and pulled him close as he lowered his head to speak directly into Oishi's ear over the deafening music. "Just follow my lead."

Oishi tried hard to follow Sengoku's lead as had been suggested, but his body simply didn't move like that. He had no doubt that Eiji would find this all very easy, but for him it was decidedly not. After four songs he managed to convince Sengoku to let him leave the dance floor and get a drink. He ordered a bottle of water and paid immediately not wanting to start a tab that would get out of hand. He turned around and leaned up against the bar sipping at his water while watching Sengoku dance with a group of other teens their age. It wasn't long before some teen came over and tried to hit on him. Oishi looked at the guy in annoyance and discomfort. He really hated being hit on and the only exception to that had been Sengoku. Come to think of it though, Sengoku had never really hit on him.

Sengoku was quick to notice the situation and left the floor just as quickly. He walked over and wrapped an arm around Oishi's waist tugging him against his chest while glaring at the other teen. Said teen snorted and walked away before Oishi turned around and wrapped his arms around Sengoku's waist. "Thank you" he murmured into the redhead's ear. Sengoku pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's temple before pulling him back onto the dance floor. Oishi sighed, but consented and managed to enjoy himself for the rest of the night even though he knew he was making a fool of himself.

Sengoku glanced at his watch and showed it to Oishi who nodded his understanding. It was time to go or they would both be in trouble for missing Oishi's curfew. Sengoku hailed a cab even though it was expensive. It was safer than walking home at nearly 10:30 at night. The entire ride to Oishi's house the brunette dozed on Sengoku's shoulder with the redhead's arm around his waist. It was sad to see the evening end, but they had had fun so it didn't really matter. Sengoku leaned down and claimed a kiss as they stood in front of Oishi's door. "Happy Anniversary, Shuichiro."

Oishi smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Sengoku held him close as Oishi's arms wrapped lazily around the taller teen's neck. They parted after a few minutes smiling and a little breathless. "Happy Anniversary, Kiyosumi." Oishi unlocked his front door and slipped inside to find his family still awake ready to grill him about how his anniversary date had gone. He simply gave them a look of the dopey smile still on his face before heading up to his room and collapsing on his bed genuinely happy.

Sengoku walked back to the cab with a soft 'lucky' and gave the driver his address. He'd be stupid to walk home and knew he'd just cause Oishi to worry. It had been a perfect evening and he was sure that things could only get better as their relationship progressed.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think! 


	5. Good Night

I have not much to say for myself other than here's the next chapter. I'd apologize, but somtimes I just hit a brick wall and have trouble updating my fics. I ran into a rather large one recently, but I seem to be past it. Enjoy!

* * *

Oishi was sitting in his room looking out his window wondering if he had given Sengoku the wrong idea when he had asked the redhead over to help him housesit. His family was going to be out of town for the weekend, but Oishi had decided he rather stay at home than go visit distant relatives. His parents had agreed easily and even told him to invite someone over. Now he was just waiting for Sengoku to arrive so that they could spend some time together. They hadn't been able to see each other since their anniversary date two weeks earlier. They didn't have time during the week and they both had commitments on the weekend. Finally they would be able to relax together. 

Oishi spotted the familiar redhead turning up his driveway and hurried down the steps. He got to the door just as the bell rang. Taking a deep breath and straightening his clothes Oishi pulled the door open. Sengoku grinned as he walked into the house and greeted Oishi with a kiss. "I stopped and picked up take-out" he said as he toed off his shoes and handed the bag over to Oishi.

"That's good. Now I don't have to worry about what to cook" he said with a smile. "My room is the second door on the left upstairs. Why don't you go put your bag down and I'll set the table."

Sengoku grinned. "I'm sleeping in your room?" Oishi nodded as he turned to walk into the kitchen. "Lucky!" Oishi shook his head hoping there wasn't a double meaning to his boyfriend's words.

Sengoku placed his bag down in the room Oishi had indicated was his before joining his boyfriend in the kitchen. Oishi didn't seem to notice his entrance so he crept up behind the brunette and pulled him into a tight hug. Oishi jumped as he turned his head to get a look at Sengoku. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He smiled and stole a kiss from the teen in his arms.

Oishi pulled away with a smile. "Let's eat before the food gets cold." Sengoku sighed, but relented to his boyfriend and sat down at the table to eat their dinner. He really was hoping that Oishi didn't just want to hang out, but he was starting to get the feeling that Oishi had no intention of furthering their relationship.

Sengoku turned his attention from the movie playing on the TV to Oishi. He reached out and ran his fingers along his boyfriend's jaw successfully gaining his attention. "Is everything alright?" Oishi questioned softly.

"Everything's fine" Sengoku replied before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a firm kiss. Oishi kissed back giving Sengoku the encouragement he needed to try something else. He kept it slow and simply deepened the kiss as he pulled Oishi into his lap. Oishi shifted so that they were both comfortable, but didn't protest the new position. He did, however, protest when Sengoku's hand slid up his shirt and started teasing one of his nipples.

"Kiyosumi!" he admonished with a gasp. Sengoku looked at him with eyes that said he expected to get more than a kiss. Oishi sighed and stood to turn on the lights in the living room. "Do you honestly believe I invited you over here to have sex?"

Sengoku let out a frustrated sigh at that. "You invited me over to spend the night when your entire family is out of town. What did you think I would expect?"

Oishi sighed as he sat down in a chair and rubbed his face. "I just want to spend time with you Kiyo. I'm not ready to have sex. It's way too early in our relationship for that." Oishi lifted his eyes to look at Sengoku properly. "I thought you knew me better than to expect sex this early."

Sengoku was beginning to feel like an idiot. He did know Oishi well enough to know that he wouldn't be okay moving this fast. He hadn't been able to help himself. "Shuichiro, I do know you. You have to understand how incredibly hard it is to control myself around you, though. I want to be as close to you as I possibly can." He stood and walked over to pull Oishi to his feet and into a hug. "I won't try anything again until you give the okay. I promise."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Oishi sighed and nuzzled the side of Sengoku's neck affectionately. "I really like you."

Sengoku grinned. "I really like you too." He spotted the stereo system in the corner of the room and went over to it. Oishi watched him in confusion as to what he was actually doing until slow jazz started playing. "Will you dance with me?"

"I don't dance" Oishi said firmly, but took the hand Sengoku was holding out to him anyway. Sengoku pulled him close and started swaying in beat to the music. Oishi sighed and rested his head on Sengoku's shoulder as he let the redhead lead him around the living room.

Oishi wasn't sure how long they had been dancing, but he was getting tired and knew that he would regret staying up too late. He fought back a yawn as he pulled away from his boyfriend. Sengoku smiled and ran his fingers through Oishi's hair. "Ready for bed?" Oishi nodded as he fought another yawn. "Then let's go to bed."

Sengoku watched as Oishi pulled the covers back on his bed. There was a futon on the floor, but it wasn't made up yet. He didn't think Oishi expected him to make his own bed. "If you can keep your hands in appropriate places you can sleep in my bed" Oishi said as he slipped beneath the covers.

"Lucky" Sengoku muttered as he walked over and joined Oishi in bed. He slipped his arms around Oishi's waist where he would if they were. Oishi smiled at him before turning off the light and snuggling into Sengoku's chest. "Good night, Shuichiro."

"Good night, Kiyosumi."


	6. More than Anything

The final chapter to Anxiety. This is sort of an epilogue more so than a final chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I didn't know what to write until a friend suggested an epilogue. Please read and review!

* * *

Oishi wasn't sure how so much time had passed without him being really aware of it. He was relaxing with Sengoku after having a lovely dinner for their three year anniversary. He couldn't really believe that they had been together for a full three years now. It just didn't seem to compute in his mind. Sengoku couldn't have been more understanding and patient with him. Despite their three year relationship Oishi was still nervous when it came to the more intimate parts of their love which Sengoku seemed to be perfectly fine with. He gave gentle encouragement and backed off when Oishi asked him to. As Oishi reclined on the couch of the apartment they were sharing as of a week earlier he wondered how he'd ended up being the one in their relationship with all the luck. 

Sengoku walked out of the kitchen where he had been cleaning up after dinner into the small living room. Oishi looked so relaxed and at home in their small apartment that he couldn't help but smile. He really loved Oishi. There was no doubt about that; hadn't been for some time. Smiling softly he stood there just out of Oishi's line of vision and watched the brunette study the ceiling clearly lost in thought. That relaxed look was around more often lately. Oishi's panic attacks had lessened to the point where he was off his daily medication and out of therapy completely. Oishi still got anxious from time to time, but he hadn't had a full blown panic attack in over eight months for which Sengoku was incredibly grateful. He'd definitely gotten lucky. Silently he made his way across the room and leaned over to place a light kiss on Oishi's forehead.

Oishi tilted his head back slightly to look into Sengoku's blue eyes. "Done cleaning up?" he inquired softly as his eyes followed Sengoku's movements to sit with him on the couch.

"Yes, I am," Sengoku replied as he slid behind Oishi so that the other man was leaning against his chest. "You looked like you were thinking over something important," he commented as casually as possible.

"I was thinking that maybe it's time for us to make our relationship more serious, more committed," Oishi replied as he shifted to face Sengoku. He couldn't say exactly what he wanted to do that night, but he had a feeling Sengoku knew just by looking at him.

Sengoku reached out and gently stroked the side of Oishi's face. "Are you sure?" Oishi nodded as he kept their eyes locked together. "It's okay if you change your mind and decide you're not ready. I don't want to force anything on you."

Oishi chuckled softly as he moved to lie against Sengoku's chest. "You never force me to do anything, Kiyosumi. Why would I expect you to start now?" He rested his forehead against the side of Sengoku's neck and smiled softly. "Let's just lay here for now, though. I'm comfortable."

Sengoku smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Oishi's body. He wouldn't be surprised if Oishi ended up falling asleep on the couch after the busy day he'd had. Somehow he'd had tests in all three of his classes that day so he was mentally exhausted. Sengoku could wait until another night to make love to his boyfriend. There was no rush when he heard the most precious words escape Oishi's lips as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Love you, Kiyo. More than anything."

Sengoku pressed a firm kiss to the top of Oishi's head. "Love you too, Shu. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
